why me? why him? why now?
by k-a-g-o-m-e-i-s-a-m-a-z-i-n-g
Summary: kagome is the bad girl at her school and sesshomaru just happens to be the new student but kagome knows him from somewhere. why does he bother her so much? and why is kagome so competative? sessxkag
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, let me know what you think tell me if i should continue. i will be looking forward to your reveiws**

CHAPTER 1 NEW? WHY ME?

Kagome sat in her seat in her third period class waiting for the teacher to get to the classroom. She was a loner an outcast. She really didn't focus on anything in school but manages to pass most of her classes. The one thing she loved to do was motocross. She had a black 250 that she built with her dad before he died. Yes her father was dead but that is a story for another time. So anyway she was in third period waiting and after about 5 min the teacher came in with a new student he had long silver hair and amber eyes. Kagome glanced at him he seemed some what familiar. The teacher brought the class to attention "ok class today we have a new student sesshomaru tashio. seshomaru why don't you tell us a little bit about your self."

the teacher said(her name is ) "well my name in sesshomaru tashio in 17 years old and I am in to motocross" kagome shot up 'that's where she seen him he was the one who was her biggest competition in her races'. While she was lost in thought everyone was looking at her. When she final snapped back to reality she noticed the staring and simply stated "what are you lookin at?" some slut named kikyo aka kinky-ho looked at her and said "well you of course. Its not everyday you shoot from your desk to the roof". kagome came back with" well maybe you should mind your own business" what you going to make me ms. Lame loner?" kikyo smirked " well I might be a loner but at least I am not a kinky-ho like you" kagome said back with out hesitation." why so sensitive all of a sudden did I strike a nerve?" kikyo laughed "even if you did its still none of your business what you trying to start something?"

" and if I am what will you do? You don't seem like much of a threat." "oh so I am not a threat now is that it well then I guess ill make my self a threat" kagome proudly stated punching kikyo in the nose. She fell down crying saying "teacher teacher she hit me" "KAGOME NATSUMI HIGURASHI THAT BEHAVIOR WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED IN THE CLASS ROOM! I WANT YOU OUT IN THE HALL FOR THE REST OF THIS CLASS AND AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU HAVE TO SHOW AROUND! AM I UNDERSTOOD!" yelled .

Kagome sighed why me. It always has to be me. "yes miss" she mumbled. Kagome walked out side of the class room and soot in the hall for the rest of the class. When the bell rang for the next class kagome sighed. This is going to be a long day. Sesshomaru walked out of the class room and said "why do you look so familiar" he questioned

" ah um you see uh well never mind that let me see your schedule" she said quickly. Ha handed it to her. " well looks like me have the same classes" she said after she looked. Well we have history next come on or well be late." she walked down the hall and he followed shortly after trying to figure out where he had seen this girl before. Suddenly he stopped "that's it" he ran up ahead of her and stopped "you're the girl I am always competing with in my motos" he said looking down at her .

"well glad you figured it out " she sighed and moved around him and kept walking. Yup this was going to be a very long day kagome thought sighing.a very long day.

so what did you think let me no if you think i should continue thankyou very much for reading


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to kagome and sesshomarus next class witch happened to be art they passes the nurses office only to see kinky-ho I mean kikyo balling saying something that sounded like "it hurts", but you couldn't really tell. kagome smirked. She had very much enjoyed punching that bitch for all it was worth. Actually she was looking forward to doing it again. So caught up in her own thoughts she forgot about sesshomaru but strangely he just quietly followed which when kagome finally realized it seemed rather weird. So she decided to ask him " why are you so quiet?"

he simply kept walking. By now kagome was getting pissed not only had she asked him a question and he not answer her he simply kept walking as if nothing had been said he completely ignored her. And lets just say kagome was not one to take this lightly.

She said " hey Mr. high and mighty I asked you a question." he simply looked at her and stated " why do you hide behind that mask?" she looked at him in shock and replied with " w-what are you taking about I am not wearing a mask. What are you smoking?" with a nervous laugh at the end. By now they had arrived at class and kagome sat in her seat and sesshomaru gladly took the seat behind hers.

He looked as if he were about to say something when the bell rang and kagome thought ' this is the only time I am happy to hear that bell' the teacher walked in and kagome looked at her wide eyed. The teacher smiled "class my name is I will be your art teacher this year. Right now we are going to start with introductions now why don't we start with you young man what is your name." she said while pointing to some kid with dark brown hair that was pulled back in to a pony tail. He looked like one of those cheating pervert type of guys.

He stood and said "I am miroku and it is an honor to meet you." I was a little surprised normally I could read a person perfectly but I guess I could be wrong. I mean it wasn't impossible right. Nope I was completely right what he did next completely justified that.


	3. Chapter 3

God miroku was such a pervert there wasn't any dought about that. I pitied the girl that sat next to him Sango I think was her name. while he was talking he hand crept to her thigh. And then the only thing you heard throughout the whole school was the sound of am I am extremely serious when I say this SMACK! Miroku was struck so hard he was sent flying into the wall. Ouch was all I thought. And the teacher did nothing. I had a feeling keade knew miroku and that girl that I thought was called Sango. From that point I zoned out puttin my headphones in my ears and listened to the school gyrls.

Keade went through the rows and eventually landed on me and I was oblivious to what was happening due to my headphones in my ears. She simply stared at me. My favorite song 'get like me' came on and I tapped my foot to the beat and began to softly sing it. I had never really liked my voice but it was one of the things my dad loved when he was alive so I put up with that I lightly sang

"she cant get it like me spin it like me did it like me

Dance to the base line movin my waist line don't waist

Time let me see you just go oh move that beat SG the

Girl MC fresh like me bent like me bet your girlfriend

Cant get like me"

She hated to admit it but rapping was a thing she could do that she was just born with kind of like motocross but she had inherited that from her parents so it didn't really count. But rapping was something she had all on her own neither of her parents could do it that was for sure. So strangely that was the only kind of singing she did if and when she sang.

While she was in her rap mood the whole class was in shock even keade she had always asked kagome if she sang but kagome always seemed to avoid the question and keade never really understood why.

The class murmured things like wow she could woop kikyos ass in a rapping competition which was pretty big seeing that kikyo was in the music business. Well kind of in the music business and all the wile kagome was still lost inside her thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl before him and thought ' this girl is rather interesting'

Kagome finally snapped back to reality and noticed every one was looking at her and she was wondering what she had done wrong this time and finally said " what the fuck are you looking at?" and kikyo answered " there was no way in hell that was you you had to have some sort of tape recorder with you voice modified on it ya that's it!" I just looked at her " what the hell is she talking about' " kikyo what the hell are you talking about?" I was so confused and then sesshomaru answered with " your rapping" and then kagome blushed and thought ' crap I did that out loud' " uh um uh well-" the bell rang and kagome rushed out of the class room not bothering to look back.

Sesshomaru got up and followed her trail thought she was no where in sight he sniffed her out and eventually found his next class p.e.

Kagome rushed into the locker rooms and quietly changed and went out side and was the first one out and thought ' this day just keeps getting better. Oh to joy.'


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome went and stood where she was suppose to stand not wanting to get annoyed for the I don't know 10th time that day. After about 5 min the teacher walked out and took roll then after she asked " ok this semester who wants to do weights and who wants to do regular p.e she began going through the names most of the guys choosing weights and not one girl had chosen weights.

She came to sesshomaru "weights" he said witch didn't surprise me "kagome" the teacher said I looked up and said "weights" all the guys looked toward her thinking 'WHAT THE HELL' but sesshomaru didn't because he new why I chose weights it was simple motocross involved moving a heavy bike in ways you couldn't imagine. The teacher looked a little shocked but wrote down weights and she dismissed us after she finished with everyone else.

Getting to the locker room guys began to take off their shirts and most girls would have been like HOT! But not kagome she was used to it in fact she took off her shirt revealing her black sports bra. Which also shocked most guys she went over to the bench press and put on 150 pounds as a warm up. She laid down on the bench and grabbed the bar wiggles her fingers a little and began nearly every person in the room was shocked some of them even thinking 'how can a girl bench more than me' kagome just kept working.

She was used to this every where she went it was like this her mother said it was the same for her in her high school years. Once she had reached 100 she stopped added about 100 more pounds witch was going to challenge her. She smirked she loved a challenge. She began again soon the teacher came in and said they would have to start the running part of their class. Kagome was excited running was her favorite part of pe she always felt so free.

They where at the starting line when the whistle blew she took off in a full sprint. The only person who was able to keep up with her was sesshomaru. They sprinted the entire mile when they reached the teacher for their times it was 4:25 the fastest mile yet. Kagome has hunched over breathing hard. Sesshomaru was doing something similar.

As soon at the rest of the class had finished they took off towards the locker room. Surprisingly kagome was thinking she had a great class for the first time that day until " ?" the teacher called spoke to soon kagome thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"yes?" kagome said she began walking tward the teacher "well" the teacher began "why did you choose weights I mean you cant like boys that much?" kagome just gave her a blank stare " do you know how much a motorcycle weighs" the teacher looked at her confused " not exactily but I know their pretty heavy what does this have to do with my question kagome?"

"so if a motorcycle is heavy on its own don't you think it would be very hard to flip and move a bike into complicated positions?" kagome stated more than asked "well yes of course but I'm still not understanding ?" "well Mrs. T I do that for a living so do you think I should just go into regular pe and maybe end up hurting my self in my next moto because I'm not able to move the bike the right way?"

At first the teacher looked a little shocked then smiled "just like your mother I understand now kagome go ahead and go change now ." still a little pissed off I stomped back to the locker room and changed then went out into the gym waiting for the bell to go to my next class rang. Oh but of course I had to forget something very important 'I STILL HAD TO SHOW SESSHOMARU AROUND' I looked around and seen him coming tward me and I sight when the bell rang I headed for my next class 'great just great….'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

OK SO I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE…BUT WHAT CAN I SAY LIFE GETS HECTIC. WELL I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY WEDNESDAY SO UMM YA

REVIEW!


End file.
